A veces
by a-lunatica
Summary: A veces Dean se siente culpable; a veces es culpable. A veces le importa una mierda, otras, la mayoría, se arrepiente. Y las menos, se siente un buen hermano. Escrito para el ai sin fronteras 2009, para BBMW. Slash.


**Título**: A veces.

**Autor:** A-lunática

**Beta:** Caribelleih

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, Sam y Dean pertenecen a Kripke. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** A veces Dean se siente culpable; a veces es culpable. A veces le importa una mierda, otras, la mayoría, se arrepiente. Y las menos, se siente un buen hermano.

**Advertencias:** Angst. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 5x04 "The End".

**Notas:** Escrito para el Amigo Imaginario de AIsinfronteras 2009. Una aclaración: cuando dice presente, se refiere a después del 5x04, y futuro, a 5 años después a ese mismo capítulo.

* * *

**A veces **

_**0.1 **_

Pasado: 4_ años antes_

A veces Dean sueña con él.

Lo acorrala contra la pared y le devora los labios con una vehemencia insospechada. Sam se paraliza unos segundos, pero luego lo acepta en su boca; abre los labios y saca la lengua. Dean se aterra. Se aterra por lo que hace, pero no se detiene; qué más da: sabe que de todas formas irá al infierno.

Desliza las manos a través de su pecho, levantándole la camisa y colándolas en el interior. Gimiendo contra su piel y tragándose los suspiros necesitados. Sam le responde arqueándose contra él y todo lo que hay es luz. Luz brillante y cegadora. Y es como estar en el infierno y sus gemidos son altos y fuertes. Y están en un motel como otras cientos de veces pero están juntos y joder, joder, _joder_, Dean ya no piensa aunque realmente nunca lo ha hecho, y sus manos se dirigen por cuenta propia hasta sus miembros duros y calientes y Sam nunca habla. Jamás habla ni le reprocha nada. Y Dean tampoco lo hace, sabe que hacerlo es llevar aquella idílica situación a un plano real, sabe que hablar, que pensar, es reaccionar. Y no está dispuesto a pensar qué demonios hace. Que mierda hacen.

Sentir el cuerpo de Sam frotándose contra el suyo es lo máximo que puede soportar. Sus ojos marrones y su espalda ancha, sus brazos musculosos, su pecho firme…

Otras veces sus manos reconocen dolorosamente al cuerpo que yace a su lado. Sus dedos recorren la morena piel con delicadeza, casi con idolatría. Pero es más bien un cuidado que raya en lo enfermo, en la obsesión de proteger.

Y otras veces… otra veces deja de ser él el responsable. A veces es él quien se entrega. Quien está debajo siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de Sam, sus cuerpos frotándose y recalcando la palabra error en todos los movimientos. Ahí deja de ser el hermano mayor, el que debe cuidar a Sammy y el otro deja de ser Sammy, deja de ser delicado y frágil. Y es perfecto. Pero afortunadamente falso.

Le extraña que jamás hablen. Que jamás se arrepientan. En los sueños muchas veces es sólo sexo, como si fueran extraños, como si estuvieran unidos por la sangre.

Su sueño se hace pesado y a veces gime, enredándose en las sábanas, sintiendo una mezcla de excitación y culpa. Mucha culpa. Y cuando despierta… cuando despierta se siente condenado. Sucio. Enfermo. Patético.

Cuando se despierta y se da cuenta que Sam no está con él, que Sam está viviendo en otra ciudad, haciendo una vida separada de la suya, una vida normal… cuando se da cuenta que está solo, vuelve a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada sabiendo que lo único que puede hacer por Sam es mantenerlo lejos de aquella vida.

Eso puede soportarlo. Lo que no puede soportar más, es tener esos enfermizos sueños.

_**0.2**_

_Presente_

Todo sucedió cuando se acabó el tiempo.

Cuando un ángel hijo de puta decidió que debía ver por sí mismo lo bajo que había caído. Lo roto y destruido que estaba todo. Que él, que su hermano… que lo que quedaba de su familia se acabaría._ Por su culpa_. Siempre por su culpa. Desgraciadamente. Predestinadamente.

Dean en manos de Sam. Debajo de él, como otras veces, pero diferente. Final. Cerca de morir, y de paso, perder lo poco que quedaba de sus almas.

Todo comenzó cuando ellos, los ángeles, ataron a sus vidas los hilos del destino. La historia de la humanidad. El bien y el mal representado en dos cazadores. En dos hermanos.

Todo terminará con el fin del mundo. Con la gente cayendo, muriendo. Siendo destrozada por los poderes divinos que alguna vez prometieron cuidarlos.

Pretenden que el mundo se acabe. El Apocalipsis ya comenzó. La gente ya se muere. La muerte ha sido liberada.

El mundo terminará. O eso pretenden ellos, manipulando, torturando, coaccionando. Traicionando a su Dios, a sus creaciones.

El mundo acabará, sí, eventualmente. Pero Dean estará ahí para, a pesar de su vida, intentar evitarlo. De su vida, de su alma, pero no de su hermano.

Había normas para ser el hermano mayor. Pautas, mandamientos, como le llamasen; Dean era un pecador, había roto todas y cada una de ellas, a su pesar y sin quererlo, pero a veces queriéndolo.

Ir hacia el futuro había hecho florecer recuerdos y culpas. Muchas más de las que necesitaba en aquel momento, muchas más de las que podía soportar. Aunque quién sabía: Dean había sentido estallar su corazón más veces de las que podía contar; en el infierno, en sus brazos, al ver Sam siendo un demonio… Sam.

_*_

Dean a veces recuerda aquellas noches.

Y más de alguna vez ha llorado por ellas: arrepentimiento que se queda en la palabra; Dean no está realmente arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar en los sueños―él es así, es parte de él―. No. Está arrepentido de haber arrastrado a la imagen de su hermano a ese desenfreno, a esa pasión sin sentido, sin cordura, al dulce pecado que era rendirse entre sus brazos, amparar esos labios delgados y… y por unos momentos perderse en Sam ―no en Sammy, en Sam― y olvidar quién era el responsable de la situación, quién era el adulto.

Lo que más le jode es tener el oscuro secreto de que si alguna vez sucediera realmente… no sabe si podría contenerse.

Dean ha crecido a golpes, no de su padre sino de la vida. Es huérfano, ahora de ambos padres, pero siempre Sam ha sido su única familia constante; contar a John sería como contar a Castiel: están ahí, los protegen, pero realmente no lo están, sino que luchan sus propias batallas. Con Sam siempre se han tenido el uno al otro, por eso es que volver a recorrer las carreteras juntos es lo que detendrá el Apocalipsis.

Gira el rostro y ve a su hermano removerse entre las sábanas del motel barato en que están. Dean aún no lo ha perdonado completamente por haberlo traicionado. ¿La verdad? La verdad es que ya perdonó el que Sam desencadenara el apocalipsis, sería un hipócrita si no lo hiciera: él mismo comenzó con todo. Lo que no le ha perdonado es haberlo dejado por una demonio. No son ridículos celos. No, es mucho más: es abandonar años de confianza, años de ser uno y uno, de ser dos, de ser hermanos, y en algunos de sus patéticos sueños, algo más que eso.

Sammy ha vuelto y Dean no puede evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la vista necesitando saber que es él quien está allí, que su visión del futuro no es real. Que jamás lo será.

_**0.**__**3 **_

_Futuro_

Están en un jardín y algo parecido a la ironía ―aquella que siempre ronda por su vida― le oprime el corazón. Es como estar en la puta creación. Pero en vez de vida, sólo destrucción y muerte. Del alma de su hermano, de sí mismo, de su esperanza, del jodido mundo…

Dean se ha preguntado más de una vez cómo es que su corazón ha resistido a tanta mierda.

Levanta la vista y sigue adelante. No quiere verlo. No quiere. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Es su deber.

Sam Winchester es su hermano pequeño. Sea como sea.

Dean da un paso hacia adelante, sintiendo anticipadamente su corazón crujir cerca de partirse y romperse en pedacitos irrecuperables. ¿Cuántas veces se ha roto? Ha perdido la cuenta.

Su cabello castaño está estático. No hay brisa que lo mueva ni que le dé un poco de alivio.

Da un paso hacia adelante y se queda paralizado, sus ojos sólo viendo blanco.

El tiempo se detiene, y sus ojos, su voz, su cuerpo, su respiración… todo deja de existir cuando lo ve. Cuando al fin comprende que Sam ha caído, quizás por su culpa, quizás no. El blanco lo encandila, la gloria, la culpa. Ni siquiera hay espacio para el miedo.

Dean a veces piensa que todo es su culpa.

El Apocalipsis comenzó por su culpa. Por su debilidad. No cuidó bien a Sam cuando debió hacerlo. No lo protegió. Y tampoco pudo cumplir la orden de John: matar a su hermano pequeño en el momento necesario.

A veces piensa que todo es su culpa; que hasta que Castiel haya caído se debe a él.

Pero pensar en las culpas no tiene sentido cuando él, Lucifer, está de espaldas a ti.

La ira comienza acumularse bajo su piel. Sus ojos se entrecierran para evitar la debilidad de derramar lágrimas frente a ese ser despreciable. A ese ser que está a punto de matarlo, a él, a su reflejo cinco años después. Dean se queda quieto; está siendo observado por su propia muerte.

_¿Eso es su hermano? ¿Por qué Sam dijo "sí"?_

Dean no entiende.

Lo mira con odio mezclado con una tristeza que le quema y no entiende. Han pasado todas sus vidas viajando por la carretera, escogiendo sus caminos, luchando sus batallas. Jamás dejaría que un puto arcángel lo usara como condón. Jamás. Pero si la vida de Sam estuviera en peligro…

Cuando la vida de Sam está en peligro Dean no se reconoce. Sólo siente. Es todo instinto y necesidad. Su prioridad es Sam. Siempre lo ha sido.

Sus ojos bajan hasta el Dean del futuro. Ese que está más jodido que él mismo. Más roto y más dañado. Dean, su futuro, está debajo de Lucifer; su vida pendiendo de un hilo, acabándose. Y el mismo Dean, con cinco años menos de sufrimiento, sólo puede observar, inútil, cómo es asesinado.

Dean sólo sabe luchar batallas desesperadas y esperar a que su instinto y la suerte lo salven. Esta vez la suerte no está de su lado, ¿y el instinto? El instinto ha muerto junto a Sam.

Esta vez ha fracasado. Duele.

**0.4 **

_Pasado. Seis años antes._

A los siete años fue que bebió por primera vez. Comenzó por la cerveza y luego siguió el whisky. No es adicto, es un Whinchester por dios, pero tiene lo más cercano a una figura paterna bien lejos de él la mayoría del tiempo.

En ese sentido creció rápido, el sexo, las drogas, el alcohol… las cosas llegaban a él con una facilidad increíble considerando el poco tiempo que pasaba en cada instituto, en cada pueblo.

El alcohol le gusta, las drogas no; aunque a veces se pregunta qué haría frente a un fantasma estando colocado hasta las narices, supone que se reiría. Quizás algún día lo intente. Total, aún tiene 23 años, está en edad de hacer imbecilidades.

Entra a la habitación del motel que comparte con Sam mientras esperan que John regrese. Se ha ido hace tres días y aún no saben nada de él, pero John siempre regresa.

Dean abre una botella de cerveza y bebe la mitad de una sola vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

―Toma ―le dice a Sam, extendiéndole otra, también robada de la gasolinera― hazte hombre ―agrega, sonriéndole.

Sam rueda los ojos y acepta la botella. Dean no puede evitar meterse con Sam, con la nena que es queriendo alejarse de la vida que lleva su padre ―y Dean― y convertirse en alguien por sí mismo, aunque eso es lo que Dean dice, porque ¿la verdad? La verdad es que hay que tener cojones para desafiar a John y decirle que no. Y Sam los tiene, y bien puestos.

Se recuesta en su cama, en la del motel, porque a esa altura de la vida Dean no tiene ni hogar ni cama, y al parecer, ni familia.

Termina la botella con rapidez mirando cómo Sam sostiene la botella de cerveza en la mano, aún sin abrir.

―No se abrirá sola, Sammy ―dice Dean a modo de reclamo, sonriéndole y sacándose a cazadora de cuero que siempre lleva. Aunque es una estupidez porque recostado en la cama como estaba es bastante difícil.

Sentándose en la cama, comienza a quitarse la prenda primero de un brazo y luego del otro, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Sam. Dean le devuelve la mirada y Sam explota en carcajadas.

―Eres un gilipollas ―le dice Dean, abalanzándose sobre la cama de Sam y quitándole la botella de las manos, principalmente porque no entiende de qué se ríe.

―Y tú te quedaste tonto de- de―comienza a hablar Sam, pero se calla, y Dean suelta una carcajada; Sam siempre ha sido así de… así, como Sammy. Tan gigante pero tan inocente.

Su risa se ve interrumpida cuando una almohada le corta la respiración. Levanta las piernas en el aire e intenta darle manotazos a su hermano, pero pesa menos, aun a pesar de ser mayor; pesa menos y sí, es un poco menos fuerte, pero, joder, ni bajo tortura se lo dice al crío ese.

Finalmente decide atacar de una forma tan rastrera como Sam; dirige sus manos a los costados de éste y le hace cosquillas. El resultado es inmediato, Sam salta de la cama como si ésta quemara.

―¡Para, para! ―exclama levantando los brazos y adornando su rostro con una genuina sonrisa, esas con hoyuelos que dejan a Dean medio idiota y medio aterrado por sentirse idiota. Pero también le hacen sentir débil, porque… porque es obvio.

―Nenaza ―dice entonces Dean, acomodándose en la cama de Sam, abriendo la botella con rapidez y luego cogiendo el control remoto. Sammy lo mira aun sonriéndole, pero Dean, que apesta leyendo las expresiones, se da cuenta de que hay algo más ahí, algo que Sam está ocultando.

Jamás ha sido bueno para hablar de sentimientos y no va a comenzar ahora. Sam se sienta a su lado, sin decir nada, como entendiendo que Dean sabe que le pasa algo, pero que está bien, que no preguntará.

―Veamos una porno ―agrega en tono de broma ya que Sam está en silencio y no parece dispuesto a hablar. Obtiene la respuesta que quiere; Sam se abalanza sobre él, casi botando la botella de cerveza en el proceso.

―La última vez que viste una porno quedé traumado de por vida, Dean ―se quejó Sam, volviendo a sentarse a su lado y quitándole el control remoto, dejándolo fuera de su alcance inmediato.

Dean le sonríe ampliamente; recuerda ese momento, jamás olvidará el rostro de Sam al verlo haciéndose una paja. Fue algo épico.

Se resigna a no ver porno, pero igual coge el control, colocando una de vaqueros y dejándola sonar.

―¿Cuándo regresará? ―pregunta Sam cambiando de tema, oscureciendo los ánimos. Dean bebe de la botella antes de responder, luego se la pasa a Sam quien la sostiene dudando unos segundos y luego, encogiéndose de hombros, bebe un pequeño sorbo.

―Pronto ―responde Dean, esa es la respuesta que más veces a dicho en la vida. Al menos es mejor que mentir. Le quita la botella a Sam y se vuelve a acomodar en la cama.

―¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que verle partir en vez de verlo como lo que realmente es? ―Dean no responde, no quiere ir por ese camino; siempre termina en lo mismo.

―Bebe Sammy, y déjale los problemas a los mayores.

―El problema Dean, es que ya no soy un crío.

Y es cierto. Dean no sabe qué decir. Sólo vuelve a beber y comienza a hacer comentarios banales sobre los vaqueros y las camareras de los bares de antes. Se levanta, busca más botellas, sabe que la noche será larga, que Sam no se quedará en silencio.

Entre trago y trago, en algún momento, terminó con la cabeza de Sam apoyada en su regazo, sabiendo que si Sam está tan callado como él mismo se debe a algo serio y Dean sospecha a qué es. Pero realmente no quiere hacer frente a eso.

―Dean ―susurra Sam, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Dean. Éste contesta con un murmullo, las cervezas lo han atontado bastante y su mente comienza a apagarse lentamente―. Voy a irme ―continua Sam y aquellas palabras logran que el alcohol, las preocupaciones, la presión que siente en el pecho, todo, se evapore rápidamente. Y que una sensación de vacío lo inunde de inmediato.

Levanta la cabeza y observa a Sam; tiene las mejillas coloradas y el cabello revuelto. Sus párpados están abiertos y los ojos fijos en la puerta. Su cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la respiración de Dean y a éste le nacen unas ganas horribles de golpearlo contra la pared, pero de abrazarlo con fuerza al mismo tiempo.

No le sorprende, es algo que ya sabía, algo que daba por hecho. Algo que sólo necesitaba tiempo.

―Lo sé ―susurra cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que lo que le oprime el pecho se hace más poderoso y más inentendible. Sabe que su tono de voz ha sonado resignado, pero ya no le importa.

En la habitación se hace silencio. Seguramente Sam esperaba una respuesta más explosiva, no una aceptación tan sumisa a una decisión tan importante. Una decisión que separará sus caminos de por vida.

―¿No vas a golpearme? ―pregunta imprimiendo curiosidad y algo de temor a sus palabras. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, levanta la cabeza y fija los ojos en Dean, mirándolo con curiosidad.

―¿Quieres que lo haga? ―responde Dean a la defensiva, apoyándose en los codos y levantándose levemente de sobre la cama. Sam se acomoda también, quitándose de encima suyo.

―Pensé que no lo entenderías.

―No lo entiendo ―corrige Dean―, esto es lo que tenemos, ¿sabes? Es nuestra vida ―continua con menos emoción que de costumbre. Es el discurso que siempre da cuando discuten esto, especialmente cuando está John.

―No, Dean ―replica Sam, volviendo a recostarse a su lado, chocando sus hombros y cerrando los ojos. Dean ladea el rostro para observarlo con atención; están demasiado cerca―, es la vida de John―. Dean entiende el mensaje. Entiende (porque ya lo sabe, porque ya lo ha escuchado antes) lo que quiere decir Sam con esas palabras; la preocupación, molestia e incomprensión que genera en él el que Dean no quiera otra vida, que quiera seguir obedeciendo a su padre y viendo lo malo del mundo cuando aún hay tanto bien del cual disfrutar.

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el sonido de la respiración de Sam. No dice nada, no hay nada que decir.

Antes de dormirse, siente claramente cómo la mano de Sam aprieta en su hombro, cómo sus piernas chocan en un leve contacto al estar en una misma y estrecha cama. Dean ya no es capaz de pensar nada más, sabe que en cualquier momento la vida que lleva se verá amenazada por la decisión de su hermano. Sabe que su padre no lo aceptará. Sabe que se desatará una pequeña tormenta entre los tres miembros de la familia Whinchester. Aquella que cada vez está más destrozada.

Dean no quiere pensar nada y apoya más su cabeza contra Sam, sabiendo que al despertar estará solo, como de ahí en adelante.

_**0.5**_

_Presente_

A veces Dean recuerda esa noche. En especial cuando su cuerpo sudoroso y agitado aplasta contra alguna pared a alguna camarera de algún bar; ha pasado por muchos bares, por muchas camareras, pero ninguna ha logrado sacarle el peso que lleva en el alma: el dolor, la necesidad. Quizás cuando estuvo con Anna sintió algo más. Pero jamás nada como aquella lejana vez. Aquella que nunca podrá repetirse; primero porque _no debe_ repetirse y luego porque todo un apocalipsis los separa.

A veces Dean siente aquellas manos inocentes. Tan familiares pero en aquellos sueños tan nuevas. Manos desesperadas, ansiosas. Recorriendo, descubriendo. Recuerda un sueño en particular: una botella de Whisky cayendo al suelo, ya vacía. Recuerda el tintineo del golpe, el choque con las demás botellas y luego el repentino silencio entre ellos al ser conscientes de lo que hacían: las manos de Dean recorriendo anhelantes el torso de Sam, olvidando que es la sangre lo que los une, recalcando que son lo único que tienen.

Las manos, los brazos, las piernas. El pecho, casi los labios, casi sus miembros. Están sobre la cama de Sam. Están en el suelo, en la ducha. Después de matar a un demonio, después de matar a algún monstruo. Sus sueños se acentuaron cuando volvió del infierno y ni siquiera cuando Sam se había ido siguiendo sus propios pasos, aquellas imágenes habían desaparecido.

Estar juntos en sus fantasías es como un acto de pureza. Una ritual luego de enfrentar tanta maldad. Una manera de recordar que "hey, estamos vivos; hey, nos tenemos el uno al otro." Aunque sea un pecado.

A veces John aparece en sus sueños, aún cuando estaba vivo. Están solos, con miradas culpables y separados por un silencio tenso y sofocante; John los observa, a uno y al otro, como analizándolos, pero probablemente pensando en lo que hará en la siguiente casería.

_**0.6 **_

_Futuro_

Un crujido y todo ha acabado. Los segundos parecen horas y el tiempo está denso a su alrededor. Sam gira el rostro, sonriéndole.

_Lucifer. Lucifer, Dean, no Sam._

Cinco años después Sam se ha rendido.

A penas es consciente de las gotas que comienzan a caer sobre su cuerpo. De los truenos y relámpagos que proceden a la muerte de su yo. Lucifer lo observa y reconocer aquellos ojos le estremece.

―Oh ―Lucifer sonríe levemente y lo sigue mirando con curiosidad. Dean detesta esa sonrisa, le trae demasiados recuerdos―. Hola, Dean― continúa el ángel, como si no acabara de asesinarle―. ¿No eres una sorpresa? ―dice apareciendo de la nada detrás de Dean―. Has recorrido un largo camino para ver esto, ¿verdad?― Sonríe. Ladea la cabeza, estudiándolo y atravesándolo con la mirada.

―Bueno, adelante, mátame ―responde Dean, utilizando los últimos vestigios de valentía e impertinencia que le quedan, no aceptando de ninguna manera una muerte sin su sello personal.

―¿Matarte? ―pregunta Lucifer suavemente, sorprendido, como si no entendiera la pregunta―. ¿No crees que es un poco… redundante? ―agrega con sutil ironía. Dean mira por un segundo al cuerpo que yace en el suelo, Lucifer tiene razón, piensa con molestia; tiene razón en algo, el muy hijo de puta. Devuelve la mirada a Lucifer; se siente atraído por aquel monstruo de una manera que no sabe explicar. Lucifer le devuelve la mirada, suspirando, pero manteniendo la máscara de ingenuidad y bondad que le brinda el rostro de Sam―. Lo siento, debe ser doloroso; hablando conmigo con este… aspecto, pero tenía que ser tu hermano― explica, imprimiendo un tono de voz consolador a sus palabras―, _tenía que ser_―enfatiza, intentando tocarle el hombro. Dean se aleja como si la mera idea de ser tocado por aquel ángel le quemara, le asqueara. Lucifer detiene el movimiento en el aire, cerrando su puño, frunciendo los labios y desviando la mirada unos segundos, como reordenando sus pensamientos, como escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para ganarse a Dean. Debería saber que es una total pérdida de tiempo; Dean jamás entenderá algún argumento. Sammy era su hermano, joder. Verlo como el mal mayor, como el diablo, es algo que le está matando―.No tienes que temerme, Dean. ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer? ―dice finalmente, sonriéndole como un padre.

Lucifer pasa por delante de Dean y toma entre sus manos una rosa roja, el muy cabrón. Dean inclina la cabeza y gira para mirarlo. Le ve la espalda ancha y sus pensamientos vagan hacia Sam, por los últimos minutos que estuvieron juntos, cuando en aquel pueblo Sam decidió alejarse de él, seguir su propio camino.

―No sé, ¿tal vez freír profundamente el planeta? ―responde a modo de pregunta, intentando sonar sarcástico, y Lucifer se gira sorprendido.

Dean no sabe muy bien qué decir. El cabrón lo mató. Mató a su hermano. Quizás mató a Bobby. Y ahora está ahí, frente a él… y Dean no es capaz de hacer nada para matarlo. Para finalizar con todo y no desperdiciar todas las vidas perdidas aquel día por la idiotez de su otro yo.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría destruir esta cosa impresionante, hermosa en incontables maneras diferentes, la última obra perfecta de Dios? ― levanta la barbilla y Dean por un segundo duda. No. No caerá en el juego del diablo―. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la historia de cómo perdí la gracia?

―Oh, buen dios, ¿no me vas a contar un cuento, verdad? ―dice con ironía, lo único que tiene contra ese demonio es él mismo. Le habla sin ocultar el temor, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de buscar a Sam dentro de aquel monstruo.

―¿Sabes por qué Dios me dejó caer? ―pregunta Lucifer entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, mirándolo como lo hacía Sammy, con los ojos brillantes; a aquella mirada le es imposible decir que no.

Dean no responde, solo sigue manteniéndole la mirada, levantando la barbilla, desafiándolo a seguir.

―Porque yo lo amaba. Más que a nada. ―Los truenos y relámpagos resuenan en sus oídos y brillan sobre su cabeza, enfatizando las palabras del ángel caído―. Y después Dios los creó ―agrega con resentimiento. Sonríe irónico, dejando escapar un bufido―. A ustedes ―aclara―, los pequeños monos sin pelos, y luego nos pidió que nos inclinásemos ante vosotros para amaros más que a él. Y dije: "Padre, no puedo, estos seres humanos son defectuosos, asesinos". Y por eso Dios hizo que Miguel me lanzase al infierno― agrega con teatralidad, llevando a Dean a un territorio donde él sabe mucho; el mundo es una puta mierda―. Ahora dime, ¿es el castigo acorde con el delito, especialmente cuando yo estaba en lo correcto? ―Lucifer continua hablando con aquella voz sedosa que imprime a sus palabras, da un paso alrededor de Dean, como queriendo atraparlo en sus redes―. Mira lo que seis billones de vosotros habéis hecho con esto ―mira hacia su alrededor―. ¿Y cuántos de vosotros me culpáis por ello?

Dean respira profundo. El cabrón tiene razón, pero eso no significa, eso no le da motivos, no le da el derecho…

―No me estás engañando ―se defiende, necesitándolo―. ¿Lo sabes? Con esta mierda de simpatía-por-el-demonio ―agrega, intentando sonreír sarcásticamente―. Sé lo que eres.

―¿Qué soy yo? ―pregunta Lucifer arrogante.

―Eres la misma cosa, sólo que más grande ―responde Dean de inmediato, sabiendo que lo que dice lo dice sintiéndolo. Por eso se dedica a cazar demonios, por eso aquello es su vida―. El mismo tipo de cucarachas que toda mi vida he estado aplastando... ―agrega, inclinándose hacia Lucifer, amenazándolo estúpidamente con su cuerpo―, una horrible, diabólica, rastrera, pedazo de mierda sobrenatural. La única diferencia entre ellos y tú, es el tamaño de tu ego.

Dean aprieta los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, sabiendo que golpear al diablo no sería una buena idea, pero deseándolo. Lucifer le sonríe en vez de sentirse ofendido, y eso no logra más que alterar a Dean, le molesta que el ángel esté tan seguro y pagado de sí mismo

―Me gustas, Dean, veo lo que los otros ángeles ven en ti ―dice, dándole la espalda y un paso fuera del jardín―. Adiós. Nos veremos de nuevo, pronto.

Dean tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, ¿qué demonios está haciendo el _demonio_? Sus ojos se clavan en los propios, en los del cadáver de su futuro y no aguanta más.

―¡Mátame ahora! ―grita furioso e impotente.

―¿Disculpa? ―pregunta genuinamente desconcertado, como si no diera crédito a que un humano le ordenase algo así. Le exigiera algo así.

―Mejor mátame ahora ―sisea con frialdad en cada palabra―. O te juro, encontraré alguna manera de matarte y no me detendré ―amenaza Dean, sacando valentía de los recuerdos, de la rabia que le da ver a Sam convertido en _eso_.

―Sé que no lo harás. Sé que tampoco le dirás "sí" a Miguel. Y sé que no matarás a Sam. Lo que sea que hagas, siempre acabarás aquí ―responde, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cadáver que yace sobre el pasto ahora seco―. Cualquier decisión que tomes, cualquier detalle que alteres, siempre acabaremos... aquí ―sonríe―. Yo gano. Pues, yo gano.

―Te equivocas.

―Te veo en cinco años, Dean.

Y eso es todo. El diablo lo deja plantado, mirando estupefacto cómo todo acabará. Como morirá Sam, como morirá el mismo. Como la familia Whinchester quedará totalmente destruida.

_**0.7**_

_Presente_

El cabrón de Zacharias logró algo bueno en Dean. Sólo por eso Dean pude dejar la venganza contra ese hijo de puta para después.

Su jugarreta logró algo que estaba deseando pero que no se atrevía a consolidar. No podía dar su brazo a torcer, no podía decirle a Sam que sí, que lo perdonaba, que le quería si importar lo que hubiese pasado… era aceptar demasiado.

Pero ahí estaba, con el teléfono en la mano, marcando el número que sabía de memoria, aquel que lo comunicaba con lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

―Sam… ―comienza, dudando qué decir, como decirle a Sam que ahora cree que estando juntos es la única forma de vencerlos a todos.

―Dean ―responde su hermano. Al otro lado de la línea se escucha un auto, probablemente Sam va por alguna carretera secundaria alejándose de todo.

―Hablemos ―dice, pero sabe que ese "hablemos" significa mucho más, y sabe que Sam entiende. Que es un "Sam, tienes razón, debemos seguir juntos, como hermanos, como familia. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo".

―¿Estás… ¿Quieres… ¿Pensaste en lo que dije? ―Sam titubea, quizás debería ser más específico con su petición.

―Cambié de opinión.

―De acuerdo.

*

_Semanas después._

Sam duerme a su lado. Aún no puede perdonarlo completamente. Aún no se ha perdonado él mismo.

A veces Dean piensa que todo es su culpa. Que no cuidó bien de Sammy cuando debió y que lo cuidó demasiado cuando debía dejarlo crecer.

A veces Dean es consciente de que todo es su culpa. Y duele. Duele como un demonio, peor que lo sufrido en el infierno; peor, porque Sam no es un alma perdida en el purgatorio, Sam es su hermano, sangre de su sangre, parte de su alma (y Dean es dolorosamente consciente de lo cierto que es aquello).

Pero a veces, como ahora, con Sam en la cama de al lado, durmiendo, su cuerpo extendido a lo largo, pero desbordando porque Sam siempre fue demasiado para el mundo, ahora que lo ve ahí; sonríe. De verdad. Sammy ha vuelto. Sam y Dean han vuelto.

Y ahora serán lo que siempre debieron ser: hermanos.

Dean apoya la cabeza en la almohada y cierra los ojos, una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Otro día los espera: las carreteras, los demonios, matar al diablo, detener el apocalipsis, vamos, lo normal; el negocio familiar.

Fin


End file.
